thomas_and_friends_cartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Thomas/Transcript
(Thomas is walking in Sodor. He looks at a sign that says "SODOR FASHION WEEK IN 1 DAY!". He gasps.) Thomas: One day?! I bet I'm not the only one without a style yet... (Thomas looks around and sees Percy, James, and Ashima.) Thomas: But I can't be the last one!!!! (Thomas looks around and sees Philip. Philip takes some sprinkles from his head and eats it.) Thomas: Even Philip?!?! Oh no!!! (Thomas runs around in fear. He bumps into Peppa-Mint.) Peppa-Mint: Thomas?! I'm so sorry!! Are you okay?! Thomas: Not okay!!! Peppa-Mint: Oh!!! I'm a monster!!!! Thomas: Oh, not that!!! Peppa-Mint, I haven't found my style, and the Sodor Fashion Week opening day party is tomorrow!!! Peppa-Mint: Oh! Well, we've got one whole day! Let's spend it finding your wild style! Thomas: You're right! That's plenty of time! You know what this calls for? Peppa-Mint: Careful consideration and quiet reflection? Thomas: A training montage! Peppa-Mint: Oh! I was way off... (Thomas is in Knapford running. He catches one of Oliver's bread slices.) Oliver: You can do it, Thomas! Thomas: Feel the burn! (Thomas spins on Mike's spinning machines. Thomas feels dizzy.) Mike: Yay! Go, Thomas! *laughs* (Thomas is in the park performing karate chops. After that, he feels tired. Emily comes in with a blanket.) Emily: Take a break if you need, Thomas! Thomas: No! There’s work to do! Emily (amazed): Wow! (Thomas is seen running around in Sodor. Cut to the park at nighttime. Rex blows his whistle. Thomas tries to keep up with him.) Thomas: Faster! (Rex eats the whistle, then spits it out. He laughs.) (Cut to Knapford. Thomas is seen running to the podium. He climbs it, then we see Thomas running and performing karate chops. He cheers.) Peppa-Mint: Um, Thomas? Did... any of that help you find your style? Thomas: Oh, I forgot about that part. Peppa-Mint: But we've almost run out of time! Thomas: What? (Thomas runs to the stage. He sees a sign that reads "SODOR FASHION WEEK TODAY!".) Thomas: My training went for a whole day?! Why didn't you tell me?! Peppa-Mint: You didn’t hear me? (Flashback starts. Thomas is running. Peppa-Mint tries to keep up with him.) Peppa-Mint: Uh, Thomas? (Cut to the park at nightime. Thomas is training.) Peppa-Mint: It’s been 12 hours! (Cut to Thomas feeling dizzy, but with Peppa-Mint spying on him.) Peppa-Mint: I don’t know how anything in the past 18 hours has helped! (Flashback ends.) Peppa-Mint (panting): I’m exhausted! Thomas: What am I going to do?! I spent all that time training to find a wild style, and I still just look like me! Peppa-Mint: That’s it! (Peppa-Mint whispers something to Thomas. She grabs him. Peppa-Mint puts something on Thomas.) Thomas: Uh-huh! Yes! (Cut to the stage. We see a bunch of engines lined up. Scene cuts to the back of the stage.) Donatina: I can't wait to show off my new look! Percy: Wait, where's Thomas? I haven’t seen his wild style yet! Peppa-Mint: Oh, he’s here! (Scene cuts to the outside of the stage, where Madge and Mike Rophone stand.) Mike Rophone: Welcome to Sodor Fashion Week! (Applause.) Introducing your MC for the show, Thomas! (Applause to Thomas. Curtain closes. Everyone gasps.) Ashima: But, he looks just the same! Peppa-Mint: That's because Thomas’ wild enough just the way he is! That’s his wild style! It’s him! Thomas: 1-2-3-4-5, oh yeah! Alright! First up, let’s hear it for the Glamour Gems club! (Applause to Ashima.) Thomas: Give it up for the Glazed Fruits Tribe! (Applause to Percy and James.) Thomas: And the Sweet ‘n’ Squishy! (Applause to Philip.) (Drumroll. Thomas appears.) Thomas: Give me a beat! (Thomas dances. Percy joins in, followed by Ashima.) (Episode ends.) Category:Episode Transcripts